scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
A Fit Night Out for Bats
A Fit Night Out for Bats is the second part of the first episode of the first season of The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show. Premise The guys end up with a flat tire in front of an old mansion, and when a storm comes, they go inside for help and shelter. While inside they find it is inhabited by a vampire. Synopsis The Mystery Machine has a flat tire on a stormy night near a spooky mansion, and Scrappy suggests they go there for shelter. Shaggy and Scooby prefer to take their chances in the rain, but they rush in when they are nearly struck by lightning. Inside, they find a man named Sylvester who invites them to help themselves to food in his kitchen. They find nothing but cans of tomato juice and a package of doughnut flour. They soon have three large doughnuts cooking in a pot on the stove. Meanwhile Sylvester, who is a vampire, has meal plans of his own. He transforms into a bat and comes at them. Scrappy catches him in a cook's hat and throws him out the window. Sylvester turns back to human form and turns off the lights. Scrappy goes looking for a fuse box and finds the vampire's coffin in the basement instead. The vampire shows up in bat form again and they run. They meet Sylvester in human form again, and warn him about the vampire bats in the house. He shows them he has no reflection in a mirror. They run away through the kitchen and discover the doughnuts have cooked up to the size of tires. They take one and use it as a spare tire on the Mystery Machine, leaving the vampire behind to go back to drinking tomato juice. Scrappy remarks that they're genuises for using the doughnut as a spare tire, and Shaggy says that if he sticks with them, he'll "learn". Scooby laughs and says his catchphrase. Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo * Scrappy-Doo * Shaggy Rogers Supporting characters: * None Villains: * Sylvester Other characters: * None Locations * Sylvester's mansion Objects * Doughnut * Coffin Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Cast Notes/trivia * This is the first time a real vampire has appeared. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Scooby and Scrappy's dogtags should have their initials stylised in teal, but are prone to have the following mistakes (including being completely covered in teal or just empty): ** TBA * Sylvester's white shirt's sleeve turns black before he turns into a bat. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Shaggy says "zoink" instead of "zoinks" when the lights go out. ** He did say that back in Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, but it could be considered unusual at this point, since he wouldn't say that at this point. * Scrappy didn't know what a coffin was. As a puppy, it's fairly possible that he hadn't learnt what one was yet, if that's believable. Home media * The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show: Volume One DVD set released by Warner Home Video on May 20, 2008. * Scooby-Doo! and the Vampires DVD released on November 6, 2012. * Scooby-Doo! and the Vampires DVD released by Warner Home Video on January 14, 2014. Quotes External links * TBA Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) season 1 episodes Category:Season premieres Category:Series premieres